Chase the Magic
by Ygritte the Huntress
Summary: Cordelia finds life beyond death. Short HP cross
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Angel, B:tVS or Harry Potter.

**Spoilers: ** Up until "Your Welcome" of Angel and bits and pieces of OOTP but AU after it.

**AN:** Written as an entry in the Holiday Fic-A-Thon at TtH

* * *

**1**

It was a weird sensation. There was this cool goose bumpy feeling all over my body. Like when you get a bad sunburn as a kid and every cool touch makes you shiver all over for no reason. That's what I felt. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but empty glowing white space. I turned around and saw that there was nothing there either.

It kind of reminded me of when I ascended, which was one of my last coherent memories anyway. I knew that time had passed, I even knew what had happened in that time, but it wasn't memory, it was like I read it in a book. One of the ancient hard to translate ones that gave me headaches.

"You have been served poorly"

Ok, now there was someone standing next to me, sneaky. "Yeah, I knew that."

"The ones meant to guide you have failed in their duty."

"Again, not new information." The person beside me was a boy. Cute in that way that little kids are. Blonde cropped hair, big blue eyes, pouty little mouth that would serve a kid well with their mom.

"Amends must be made."

"Oh, how about a car. Or, I don't know, let me wake up from the coma that I've been in since BitchGoddess got finished using me as an incubator."

"Your time on that world is passed."

"What?"

"There is no return."

"Why not. You people are supposed to be all powerful. Put me back!"

"Death has come, no one may change that course."

"Death? I'm dead?" I was starting to freak out a bit. I was way too young and hot to die. Even if I was only a really pretty vegetable.

"Time is short."

"Ok, that's it." I was just mad now. The riddles were really annoying. I picked the kid up under his arms and lifted him to look into his eyes. "Just tell me what the hell you want and stop being so damn cryptic."

He look at me with the most pissed off expression I had ever seen on a kid. "Alright, jeez. Just put me down and I'll be straight with you." He started to wriggle in my grasp so I set him down.

"What is it with you Champion types anyway? You know the only reason I'm here is because the demons refuse to get anywhere near any of you anymore." He straightened his shirt which had gotten twisted in the struggle. "So, here's the deal. You're gonna die. Like tomorrow. We can't do anything about that. What we can do is give you a second chance, a new life in one of the other worlds we have sway in. And no, "we" is not The Powers That Be. We, is another group that deals with magic types."

"Why would you guys be interested in me?"

"Seers are under our banner so to speak, but the others got special permission to use you because of the way you got your power. Doyle was one of theirs because of some haggling that went on about a decade back."

"Nice to see that the lives of mortals are so important to the guys upstairs."

"Look. They fucked up with you. The whole brain frying thing and the demon bit was their screw up. I'm not even going to touch the rest of it. They screwed you over and now it's killing you. All we can do is give you the shot to live somewhere else."

"What about Angel and the rest of my friends? I can't just leave them without saying goodbye."

He seemed to concider this for a moment. "Fair enough. We can let you do one last favor for them, and say goodbye to Angel. It'll be tricky, but it gets us a couple extra favors from the Powers, so it's win win."

I thought for a moment. "What exactly would you want from me in this new life? Are you going to stick me in another battle? Do I have to work as some kind of magic eight ball for another Champion of Good or something?" I so didn't want to be stuck as a player in another futile war.

"No. You will keep having visions, but it won't be like before. It will just be a part of who you are. No mission. The world you will be in does have a war brewing, but we don't expect anything from you to do with it. It's just the place where we thing you would fit in the best. We will put you back in age a bit and give you all the knowledge you need to live there comfortably. All you have to do is live your life. Honestly, I think you'll probably end up getting involved in the war of your own volition anyway. It's just who you are."

I kinda had to give him that one. I started helping the Sunnydale crew long before I ever got the visions. Even when I wanted to just stop, I couldn't. "Ok, so what is this place like?"


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Why did I have to go back to school? I mean sure it was only for one year, but still, it was school. It was senior year all over again, but without the popularity. Not a happy place for me. The only thing that I found enjoyable about it was that I was an adult and besides needing to finish school, I was on my own at 17. And I looked good at 17.

Being in this new world took a bit of getting used to. I woke up after saying goodbye to Angel and I was in England. It was August 1st 1994 and I was a 17 year old student who had just moved from America after my parents had fled to South America from the Aurors for embezzling millions of dollars from the company they worked for. I left to get away from the American wizarding press. I was a witch.

I had an entire lifetime of memories as a witch. I even remembered these parents, who were about the same as my real ones. I had all the magical knowledge of a really smart seventh year student. I had near perfect OWL scores and a real gift for divination. I could use my ability as a seer to read crystal balls, and tea leaves, even auras if I put some effort into it. It was pretty freaky for a couple of days.

I spent 2 days just sitting in my room at The Leaky Cauldron getting used to my new life. I played with my wand and did some spells to get the feel for it. Drank 14 cups of tea to read my own leaves. I even practiced the animalgus form that I had just learned over the summer. It was cool. I really enjoyed running around the room chasing my tail as a pug dog. I started to look forward to my year at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

So apparently Cordelia Chase at 17 and Cordelia Dalton at 17 had about the same taste in men. Cordy got caught up with the goofy and adorable Xander Harris and Delia latched on to goofy and adorable Fred Weasley the first time she saw him. What is with that? I mean, Fred and George are twins. Why did I have such huge instant reaction to one and not even a twinge from the other? Must be some mystical seer thing or something. The good part about it is that I have always been able to tell them apart. No matter what they did, they could never fool me.

Fred is a prankster. I love that. I would have never been interested in someone like that in my old life, but I'm embracing the fun now. I know that there is so much bad, and angst, out there and I want to just embrace the fun and happy. Fred's mom hates me because I encourage the twins so much. There are a couple of guys in the Order of the Phoenix who love it though. I don't exactly know how I got involved with that. I think they might have found me being a seer useful to them.

When I first hooked up with Fred there were a lot of secrets between us. He was in the midst of this great war and I was lying about who I was. I finally came clean about the real me on Halloween. I had been dating Fred since practically the first day of school and we hadn't gotten past the making out stage because I didn't want to sleep with someone who I was lying to. He apparently felt the same, because the minute I had spilled my guts he did the same. I had been really nervous. I thought he would think I was crazy or lying and dump me flat. He didn't though, he just said "Magic is pretty damn cool huh?" and hugged me. When he told me about his family and the big secret war they were fighting along with a bunch of other wizards and witches I just said "War sucks ass huh?" and hugged him back.

Next thing I know I'm in the headquarters of the Order over Christmas break explaining how my visions could be of help to them. Hey the kid never said I COULDN'T help if I wanted to. Fred was a bit disgruntled because he and George still weren't allowed to join, but I think I was able to distract him from that. I was able to help them way more than even I thought. I was able to keep Harry Potter from getting pulled into a trap in the Department of Mysteries by catching him and his friends before they left the school that night and telling them that Sirius was at home asleep, but there were a bunch of Death Eaters waiting for them at the Ministry. That worked out well because we were able to trick them into thinking that the trap worked and surround them with Order members as well as Aurors. Voldermort was the only one to escape that night. All the others were either captured or killed, and there wasn't one casualty on our side.

Umbridge was a hateful bitch. She didn't teach properly and she tortured the students. I, being a graduate of Sunnydale High, was able to deal with it and graduate at the end of the year without much fuss. I practically breezed through my NEWTS which would have shocked the hell out of anyone I ever met in my old life. Fred and George made a spectacle of themselves though. The way they made their exit from school was pretty cool I have to say. Their mom had a fit and nearly tossed them out of the house on their ears. I calmed her down by promising that they would take their NEWTs and get high scores with my help. They thought it was a waste of time when they were just going to open a shop, but I insisted and I always get my way.

I married Fred Weasley on July 1st 1996 with the whole family in attendance. It was part of his reward for top marks on his exam. George got a date with Angelina Johnson as part of his. We opened up Weasley's Wizarding Weeze's a month later with a little investment from Harry Potter, plus a large cash gift from Sirius Black. That was the big reward. Well that and how happy their mom was. She even threw us a grand opening party.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

They say that everything has a way of working itself out. I think that might be true. I had left a life in one warzone to join in another, but I was happy anyway. Magic makes things easier in some ways that I had never considered before, but it isn't a cure all. I was happy because I felt like I had finally found my place. Not to say that I never had a rough moment or that Fred and I never fought or that good people never died. Things weren't perfect.

Me being there didn't make the war go smoothly. I couldn't stop Dumbledore's death. I couldn't stop Bill from being disfigured. I couldn't stop Remus from being killed in the final battle. Tonks was a real mess for over a year after that. Teddy Lupin even came to live with us for a while so she could deal.

Things got better of course. Death is a part of life and people move on. Tonks married Charlie in 2000 and he adores Teddy. They even have a son named Arthur. Fred and I have twin daughters named Molly and Dora. Harry and Ginny are stupidly happy with their three kids. Ron and Hermione aren't the calmest of couples, but behind all the arguments there is this fierce love and loyalty. George hasn't settled down yet. He and Sirius Black are living the bachelor life together. People have accused them of being a couple, but I'm pretty sure they're not. Either way they are happy.

When I die this time, I'll be ready.


End file.
